


Atonement

by Rebekah_Zellers



Category: NCIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 23:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16050452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebekah_Zellers/pseuds/Rebekah_Zellers
Summary: Gibbs and Senior are forced to face the past mistakes...





	1. Chapter 1

Warning: Tissues may be required.

May 2013

Gibbs would always and forever more recall the events of the day as if they happened in slow motion. Perhaps, they did happen that way; it was the day that would forever change the dynamics of Team Gibbs.

The team had been positioned around the perimeter of the auditorium; the auditorium which contained many families but most importantly the family of one Leon Vance. Leon sat proudly in the audience as he watched his oldest take the stage to accept her elementary school diploma.

"Boss," Tony radioed to his supervisor. "I have some suspicious activity at your two o'clock."

"Hold your position," Gibbs urged. "I'm moving in to get a closer look."

"Get down!" Tony yelled as he ran to jump in front of Vance. Knocking Vance to the floor as a series of bullets were shot off; Tony landed with a loud thud.

Ziva's quick reflexes took down the gunman while Gibbs made his way to Tony's side. "DiNozzo," Gibbs yelled as he rolled Tony off of Leon and Jackie Vance.

"He okay?" Vance helped his wife up as he questioned Gibbs.

"He's hit," Gibbs ground out. "Get paramedics down here."

"Jethro," Jackie knelt opposite of Gibbs. "I'll put pressure on the bullet wound to his leg. You try to slow down the bleeding under his arm. Leon, I need you down here; put pressure on that other leg; he's losing a lot of blood."

"Sorry Boss," Tony gasped; the blood trickling out the side of his mouth. "Screwed up."

"Shhh.." Gibbs urged. "Rest; don't talk."

"My dad," Tony gasped. "Tell him love him."

"You'll tell him yourself," Gibbs urged.

"Tony," Jackie fought the tears. "Thank you so much."

"Always help a pretty lady," Tony joked.

"You fight hard," Jackie insisted. "I'm going to spoil you rotten from here on out; fight."

"So cold," Tony started to shiver.

"Tim," Leon called out. "Get this jacket off me."

Tim made quick work of removing Vance's jacket and draping it over Tony; doing the same with his own and Gibbs. "Hang in there, Partner. You still have tons to teach me."

"You take care of Gibbs," Tony's voice was growing weaker. "Sometimes, he just needs someone to be there. Don't need to talk just sand the boat."

"That's your place in his life," Tim's eyes filled with tears. "You're the oldest son; my big brother. Don't you dare even think about doing anything but fight. Do you hear me? Anthony DiNozzo! You fight!"

"The paramedics are here," Jackie broke through the tense moment. "Let them in there, Tim."

Tim moved out of the way so that the paramedics could get to their patient. Carefully but quickly, they tended to Tony's wounds. Loading him on the gurney, they set course for the hospital leaving three blood covered lost souls trying to make sense of the events of the evening.

"Go to the hospital," Vance urged.

"I'm driving him," Jackie interjected. "You find out what happened and take care of it; this never happens again. I mean it Leon; never again."

Gibbs was silent on the drive to the hospital; his head and heart was both heavy with worry. Tony wasn't supposed to die; not like this. There were so many things that they needed to talk about; work out..fix. Gibbs had been so hard on him the last few years; pushing him away to save him.

"You should call his father," Jackie interrupted Gibbs thoughts.

"What?" Gibbs looked over at the kind woman. "Yeah, I should."

Pulling his cell phone from his pocket, Gibbs called Abby to fill her in on what was happening. "Before you come to the hospital, I need you to find Tony's dad and get him an airline ticket. I'll call him first then you call him with the travel arrangements."

"Gibbs," Abby's voice broke. "You can't let him die; not like this."

"I'm on it, Abbs." Gibbs reassured. "Get the ticket and get to the hospital."

"I'll see you soon," Abby fought to keep her calm.

"Abbs?" Gibbs voice cracked. "Pray hard."

Click off the phone, Gibbs took a deep breath. The ambulance was pulling out as they pulled into the parking lot. Jackie pulled into the fire lane to let Gibbs out sending the older agent running for the doors.

"Family for Anthony DiNozzo?" A nurse was yelling as he walked in the door.

"Right here," Gibbs ran to her.

"We need to get him to surgery now; I need these forms signed. I'll take you to the surgical waiting room." The nurse handed Gibbs the forms then ushered him and the newly arrived Jackie in the elevators.

"You better call his father now," Jackie put a supportive hand on Gibbs shoulder.

"Anthony," Gibbs tried to keep himself together. "Tony's been shot; you need to come to D.C."

"Is he okay?" A.D. questioned.

"It's bad," Gibbs said softly. "You should be here."

"I'm a little strapped for cash," A.D. countered. "Let me see what I can do; I'll call you back."

"Damn it," Gibbs growled into the phone. "We have a plane ticket waiting for you; Abby will be calling with details. Pack a bag and get your ass to the airport."

"Gibbs," DiNozzo tried to put on the charm while he forced himself to sit; his shaky legs barely holding him up.

"No," Gibbs snapped. "Be a father for a change; your son is fighting for his life. Your place is here."

"I understand," Senior whispered. "I'll get there as soon as I can. Don't let him die, Gibbs."

"He doesn't have my permission," Gibbs whispered as he snapped his phone shut. "Hang in there, Tony. Just hang in there."


	2. Chapter 2

Gibbs paced the waiting room like a caged animal; his movements jerky and full of anger.

"I brought you some coffee," Jackie said softly as she guided the agent to a chair. "He's strong."

"He was ready to let go," Gibbs said softly.

"He was scared," Jackie said softly. "Don't lose faith."

"Gibbs?" Vance called as he exited the elevator. "Any news?"

"None," Gibbs shook his head. "What'd the shooter say?"

"He confessed to wanting to go down at the person that killed the director of a federal agency and his family." Vance wiped a hand over his face. "How the hell did he even see the shooter to jump between me and the bullet?"

"He's a good agent," Gibbs commented. "One of the best I have ever work with, Director."

"Yeah," Vance sighed. "He is that."

"You'll get a chance to tell him," Jackie said softly to her husband. "That young man will pull through this; he has to."

"Agent Gibbs?" A female voice came from behind him. "How is he?"

"Delores," Gibbs greeted the human resource employee. "He's still in surgery, we are waiting to hear."

"Would it be okay if I waited with you?" Delores pointed to the chairs towards the back of the waiting area.

"Yes," Gibbs stepped out of the way.

"Agent Gibbs!" Breena called as she ran from the elevator. "Jimmy called me; do you know anything yet?" Shaking his head no, he allowed the younger woman to envelope him in a hug.

"Jethro," Ducky exited with Palmer behind him. "I went to your house and packed you a bag while Jimmy went to pack one for Anthony. Let's find you a shower where you can get cleaned up; I will watch for the doctor while you are getting cleaned up."

Gibbs allowed Ducky to find him a place to get cleaned up. While he was gone, the remainder of the team gathered. By the time he returned, they were settling in for the long wait.

"Abby," Gibbs called to the younger woman. "How long before his dad needs picked up at the airport?"

"He should be here in about thirty minutes," Abby explained. "I made sure he had an escort that he would get him here no matter what."

"Jethro," Tobias called as he walked into the waiting room. "Anything yet?"

"No," Gibbs shook his head.

"I brought you some coffee," Dorneget said softly as he handed Gibbs a Star Bucks cup. "Tony always said that if keep you caffeinated that nobody would get hurt."

"Leroy," Jackson called to his son as he exited the elevator with L.J. and Senior following right behind him. "Have you heard anything, son?"

"No," Gibbs shook his head as he hugged his dad. "It's bad, dad."

Senior stood speechless as he looked at the room filled with Tony's friends and NCIS family. Walking to the window, he stood and looked out of the parking lot waiting silently for some news about his son.

"Family of Anthony DiNozzo," the surgeon called as he made his way through the doors.

"We're here," Gibbs called. "How is he?"

"He's lost a lot of blood," the surgeon said softly. "I won't give you false hope; I don't look for him to make it through the night."

"Can we see him?" Jackson stepped up to speak with the doctor on behalf of the group.

"Two at a time for five minutes," the doctor said softly. "Agent Gibbs, I have been briefed by Dr. Mallard of the complexity of your relationship with my patient. It may be beneficial for you to stay with him; if he is going to beat the odds."

"Thank you," Gibbs choked out around the thickness of emotions that seemed to have taken up residence in his throat.

"I'll go first," Jack started to follow the doctor. "Director Vance, you come with me."

The tubes and machines, all an extension of Tony's body, were a bit intimidating. Jackson had to steel his emotions in order to let the young man know he was there. "I bet you're surprised to hear my voice," Jackson started softly. "You mean a lot to me, Tony. Don't you dare give up; I want you to fight."

"Agent DiNozzo," Vance stepped up to the top of the bed and laid a gentle hand on the top of Tony's head. "I can never thank you enough for saving my family but I want the opportunity to try so you fight. I know you have it in you; I have seen it. You made me proud today; it's an honor to have you as one of my agents. Rest for a while but I expect to see those eyes open soon."

Walking to the door, Vance watched as Senior entered the room with Ducky. Looking around, he took in the sights and sounds of all the essentials keeping his son alive. "I can't." Senior choked on the emotions as he fled the room.

"Where are you going?" Abby cornered him before he was able to get on the elevator.

"I can't be here," Senior apologized.

"The hell you can't," Palmer walked up to help Abby. "His whole life you have failed him time after time."

"That's not fair," Senior countered. "Junior knows I love him."

"He's only known that the last three years and let me tell you something there A.D., your actions sure as hell do not show that you love him. You are a pathetic excuse for a father and from what I'm seeing right now; that will never change."

"You're right," Senior pushed the button on the elevator. "I am."

Before the elevator doors could close, Vance stepped in to ride with Senior to the parking lot. "You know what I think?"

"What?" Senior looked at Vance; his features drawn.

"I think that you married the love of your life and gave her what she wanted; a child." Vance turned towards Senior. "You were a business man striving to be successful and when your wife died you were left with a constant reminder of her; a son that you never took the time to know. "

"He looks just like her," Anthony's voice cracked. "She was the greatest love of my life and he was hers."

"Which is how it is supposed to be," Vance cautioned. "Only you weren't raised that way to know that."

"Why do you think that you know so much about me?" Senior was growing defensive.

"When I was recruited by NCIS, I was an expendable black man that was gullible enough to do whatever it was they put in front of me." Vance spoke trying to draw Senior into the conversation to prove a point. "The only thing that mattered to me was proving that I was the right man for the job; a success."

"Does this little story of yours have a point?" Senior was growing weary and angry.

Guiding Senior off the elevator, Vance pointed to a nearby bench. "Sit down and listen."

"I'm listening." Senior defended.

"I worked all my life being the best of the best that I could possibly be. I struggled, I fought my way to the top and then when I landed here I sacrificed everything in my life to be what I thought I needed to be to become a success. I loved my children; I was the bare minimum of a father to them until I was caught in an explosion that should have killed me." Vance took a moment to allow Senior to reflect. "From that day forward, I made sure my children knew they were the most important parts of me. Tony's a good man; he is the best part of you. Recognize him for what he is; the result of a great love story; the gift that you were given."

"How do I go up there and say good-bye?" Senior allowed the tears to fall. "I just found my way to him; how do I let go?"

"You don't," Vance stood and raised his chin as a sign of confidence. "You go up there and sit at your son's side believing he has the strength to pull through this. You go up there and tell him all those things you have wanted to say to him but never had the nerve because they need to be said now. Be a man; be a father...don't you dare fail him this time."

"I can see why my son loves NCIS," A.D. sighed as he stood and turned towards the elevator. "He's found a home."

Senior spent the elevator ride up to the ICU silently praying for the strength he was going to need. Exiting the elevator, he was met a crowd outside Tony's room; tear streaked faces watching as the medical team shocked his heart as the machines wailed the most horrifying sound they ever heard.


	3. Chapter 3

Exiting the elevator, he was met a crowd outside Tony's room; tear streaked faces watching as the medical team shocked his heart as the machines wailed the most horrifying sound they ever heard.

"Time of death, 2:31 a.m." The doctor called out as he stepped back from Tony's bedside.

"The hell it is," Gibbs stormed past the medical team to Tony's side. "Don't you dare disconnect one thing."

"Agent Gibbs," Dr. Morton called out. "He's gone. I warned you when he came out of surgery that he was weak."

"Tony," Gibbs placed his mouth to his agent's ear. "You do not have my permission to die. Don't you dare leave me. Damn it, Tony... breathe."

"Jethro," Ducky walked into the room. "It's time to let him go."

"Don't you dare," Jimmy stepped between Gibbs and Ducky. "Leave him be, Dr. Mallard."

"Tony?" Gibbs ran calloused hand through Tony's hair; his hand settling at the side of his face. Rubbing his thumb over Tony's cheek, Gibbs took a deep breath as he struggled to come to terms with Tony's death. "You made me proud, Tony."

Leaning down, Gibbs gently placed a kiss on Tony's forehead. "Rest in peace, Very Special Agent DiNozzo." Gibbs turned for the door not able to take one last look at his agent; the man that gave his life without a second thought.

"We've got a heartbeat," Dr. Morton called out as he rushed back to Tony's side. "Get that oxygen back on him; I want a nurse in his room at all times. "

"Agent Gibbs," Palmer physically turned the grieving man around. "He heard you; he came back."

"Tony?" Gibbs turned to look at his agent.

"Let the family know that he's back but that he is critical. They are going to be allowed in one at a time for fifteen minutes to talk to him. Agent Gibbs is to remain with him, you will accommodate anything he needs." Dr. Morton gave orders that stunned the entire staff.

"Excuse me?" Senior moved into the room. "It should be me that stays with my son. I think we should talk out in the hallway, doctor."

"I'm sorry," Dr. Morton looked at Senior. "I do not have authorization to speak with you. Agent Gibbs is listed as my patient's next of kin and according to his records he has been listed that way for the last thirteen years."

"Let me see that," DiNozzo Senior stepped up to see the paperwork. "There has to be some mistake; I am his father."

"You've been an absentee father for years," Ducky surmised. "Anthony needed someone that he could depend on and that knew what he would want if the circumstances presented themselves."

"Circumstances?" Senior questioned. "I don't understand."

"Perhaps that is why you weren't around when young Anthony was fighting for his life against the pneumonic plague." Ducky interjected.

"He almost died." Abby whispered loudly. "It was awful; his nose and lips were blue."

"That cough," Tim remembered. "Sounded like he was going to cough up a lung for three weeks; the gasping for air until he could clear his lungs, I still dream about that."

"I do too," Abby agreed.

"I remember when he came back to work," Delores joined the conversation. "He looked like a breeze would blow him over. He looked so sick."

"Let's go back to the waiting room," Palmer suggested. "We'll figure out which order we are going to visit Tony in and rotate it."

"Agent Gibbs," Dr. Morton walked back into the room. "Dr. Mallard explained to me earlier the dynamics of the relation that you have with my patient as well as the relationship that his visitors have with him. He did suggest that he may have a negative reaction to his father's presence so I am going to ask that his visits are carefully monitored."

"No problem," Gibbs nodded. "I will not leave him alone. If I have to step out for any reason, I will make sure that someone is here that will stand up to his father."

"Very good," Dr. Morton sighed. "I am not going to lie; he has a tough road ahead. Let's get him through the night and we'll talk things from there."

"What happened to seventy-two hours?" Gibbs questioned.

"Let's shorten the time frame," Morton looked his patient over one more time. "That was too big of a window; let's give him shorter goals. This team is the best, Agent Gibbs. If he's going to survive it will be because we gave it our all and I am including you in that."

"Ok," Gibbs grunted.

"Agent Gibbs," a young nurse stepped inside the door. "There is a young woman that is asking to come in. I didn't think it would be a problem. Is it okay?"

Gibbs stood and looked out the door; a smile graced his lips as he nodded. "Sandy Watson," Gibbs greeted. "You have grown up to be a beautiful young lady."

"I'm only seventeen," Sandy smiled. "Can I sit with him?"

"Yes," Gibbs led Sandy to the chair he vacated.

"Did you know he's been at every piano recital and concert that I have had since my dad went to prison?" Sandy took Tony's hand in her own. "That's how I knew something was wrong; he missed it last night. We got home and I called his apartment, his cell phone and then NCIS. It took me a couple hours to convince my mom to bring me down here."

"I didn't know that," Gibbs shook his head; his agent was a man of wonder.

"Always sat in the front with my mom," Sandy laughed. "That way I could hear him cheering me on since I cannot see him. Always took me out for pancakes and wings after; mom used to tell me to pick something else but after the first time it was our thing."

"Sounds like Tony," Gibbs said softly, his heart swelling with pride.

"Do you think it would be okay to play my piece from the concert for him?" Sandy questioned. "My mom recorded it for him; she thought he was stuck out on a case."

"I think Tony would love that," Gibbs grabbed a chair and sat close to Sandy. Music filled the air and for the first couple seconds of it, Tony's heart rate got a bit stronger.

"Why did that noise change?" Sandy was a bit scared.

"His heart rate got a little stronger," Gibbs explained. "It's a good thing."

"I plan on visiting again," Sandy explained as she pulled off her bracelet. "If he wakes up before I come back would you give this to him but tell him I want it back."

Looking down, Gibbs noticed the bracelet was in Braille. "What does it say?"

"My best friend," Sandy explained then flipped it over to show the back. "Sandy & Tony."

"He had this made for you?" Gibbs was a big astonished.

"He gave it to me this past Christmas," Sandy wiped at the tears. "He said he wanted me to have something to always remember him by no matter what."

"When was the last time you visited with Tony?" Gibbs questioned.

"At Corporal Yost's funeral," Sandy sighed. "I played Amazing Grace for him. I really like Ernie; he was a great man. Best stories I have ever heard and he loved to listen to me play piano for hours."

"Ernie died?" Gibbs was shocked, Tony had not said anything.

"Funeral was right after Christmas," Sandy said softly. "He takes flowers every week; he really liked him. I need to go, my mom is waiting. Can you help me get close so I can kiss him?"

"Sure," Gibbs guided the young woman until she was standing where she could kiss her friend's cheek.

"I love you," Sandy smiled. "You can't die; I don't have many friends. There are not a lot of people out there that want a blind girl as a buddy; you don't even notice the blindness. You are the only person outside my family to treat me normal. I'm not giving up on you, Tony. You have to get better so you can come to my graduation besides you still have to tell me how Gibbs gets his boat out of the basement."

"He doesn't know yet," Gibbs commented.

"He's been investigating," Sandy giggled. "He has many theories."

"I'm sure he does," Gibbs shook his head and walked Sandy to the door where her mom was waiting. "You get better, I promise to show you how I get the boat out of the basement."

"Gibbs?" Senior stepped out of where he had been hiding. "Who was that young woman?"

"An example of Tony making a difference." Gibbs explained as he returned to Tony's side.


	4. Chapter 4

Sandy's visit left Gibbs reflecting on Tony's time as an agent. There were so many moments over the years that just down right made him proud. The longer he thought about it, the more he realized that he rarely bestowed praise upon the younger man. Headslaps had once been a sign of affection between the two but in the later years seemed to be more of a chastisement than love.

 

"Gibbs?" Senior stepped into the room. "Would you give me a few minutes with my son?"

 

"Can't do that," Gibbs swallowed convulsively; he was not ready to argue with A.D. especially somewhere that Tony could hear them.

 

"Excuse me?' Senior questioned. "You can't do that?"

 

"Doctor's orders," Gibbs explained. "He asked me to stay in the room for all visitors."

 

"Sir," Nurse Melissa stepped up to take some of the heat off of Gibbs. "You have to understand that Tony's mind could even be in a different time in his life. We have no way of knowing until he wakes up exactly how deep this trauma goes."

 

"Melissa," Senior turned on the charm. "I am his father; he needs me."

 

"Actually," Melissa gave Gibbs a look before turning back to A.D. "He needs Agent Gibbs. I have been Tony's nurse before and I can honestly say that he responds much better when Agent Gibbs is with him. He rests better and heals faster."

 

"Is that so?" Senior's voice became sharp. "I demand to be left alone with my son."

 

"I'm sorry," Melissa stood between the bed and Senior. "I cannot allow that."

 

The monitors started to pick up tempo, Melissa ran to her patient and checked him over while Gibbs escorted A.D. out the door.

 

"Gibbs?" Rachel called as he hurried down the hallway. "I just heard; how is he?"

 

"Holding his own," Gibbs held the door open for her. "He seemed to get upset at his father arguing with the nurse."

 

"Hey handsome," Rachel said softly as she moved to the side of the bed and gently raked her fingers through his hair. "You have to get out of here. Don't forget, we have concert tickets."

 

"Concert tickets?" Gibbs questioned.

 

"We share the same taste in music," Rachel explained. "He got me concert tickets for my birthday with a promise that he would go with me. I am holding him to that; we will go together."

 

"Never known you to disappoint a beautiful woman, DiNozzo." Gibbs teased. "You need to get stronger so you can escort Rachel to that concert."

 

"You know Tony," Rachel pulled the chair closer and held her hand in her own. "We never finished walking Gone with the Wind. I have some connections here; I will get us a TV and DVD player. I bet you don't remember where we left off. I do but I am going to make you watch the entire thing with me from the beginning. Kate liked watching movies with you."

 

"She did," Gibbs agreed. "They used to banter about movies then ended up watching them together. Got invited over a few times to watch with them. Can't say that it wasn't entertaining."

 

"Kate loved you like a brother," Rachel continued. "Don't you dare give up yet. I want to get to know you even better."

 

"You two aren't," Gibbs paused trying to figure out how to ask the question without being insulting.

 

"Oh no," Rachel laughed. "We are just friends; good friends. Tony needed someone after he was shot at; I needed to make sure he was okay. We became friends; good friends. I got him a fish, he named her Kate. Oh, she needs fed."

 

"I can send Palmer to do that," Gibbs turned on his heels and walked from the room; he knew that Tony would be safe with Rachel.

 

"Hello," A.D. smiled as he inched into the room. "You are a very pretty lady. Are you a girlfriend?"

 

"No," Rachel smirked; she could read this man; he read like a cheap dime store novel. "I'm a psychiatrist. I've been working with your son; he had some things to work through."

 

"Things?" Senior stood tall; taking a defensive position.

 

"I can't talk about them with you," Rachel shrugged. "You know doctor patient confidentiality."

 

"Oh, I completely understand." Senior put on his best smile. "I wouldn't dare dream of asking a lady to give away any of her secrets."

 

"That's good," Rachel had a deep need to level the playing field and bring Senior down a peg or two. "Did you know that Tony loves to cook?"

 

"Junior said he doesn't keep food in the house," Senior was a bit confused.

 

"He made me the most amazing Fettuccine Alfredo," Rachel smiled at the memory. "He said it was his mother's recipe; told me about how she loved to cook. They would spend hours in the kitchen while you were away on business trips just having a great time."

 

"I never knew that," Senior was a bit unnerved.

 

"He strongly resembles his mother," Rachel commented as she studied Tony's face. "Such a beautiful woman. I understand that he got his love of movies from her."

 

"Um.. I am not exactly sure where that came from," Senior backed towards the door. "Junior was always very imaginative as a child; he liked his comic books and things."

 

"Actually," Gibbs stepped up behind A.D. "He liked the to read the books that went along with the movies to see what was left out. His mom used to read them with him; he said it was how they continued the adventure they started in the movie theater."

 

"He does the different voices," Rachel laughed. "His movie references are endless."

 

"They used to annoy your sister," Gibbs chuckled.

 

"Only because he was better at it than Kate," Rachel laughed. "She was so competitive with him."

 

"Sibling rivalry," Gibbs smiled fondly.

 

"That sibling rivalry and you ordering him to live is what got him through the plague," Brad commented as he stepped into the room. "Hello, Agent Gibbs."

 

"Good to see you Pitt," Gibbs extended a hand. "Are you here in an official capacity?"

 

"Friend first but I would like to listen to his lungs," Brad moved to the side of the bed. "Damn Buckeye, how the hell do you get shot up and still look so handsome?"

 

Turning to Senior, Gibbs pointed to Brad. "Dr. Pitt was the doctor on Tony's case when he had the plague."

 

"You should have seen his face," Brad laughed as he draped the stethoscope over the back of his neck. "When he realized I was the guy that broke his leg in the Ohio State vs Michigan game."

 

"That was you?" Senior stepped up to Pitt. "You cost me some money; I had to leave a business meeting to go sign some papers at the hospital."

 

"You are an ass," Pitt spat. "Do you know how much Tony longed to have you come to a game? He asked me a couple times if you had called to check on him when he was in the hospital with the plague. The disappointment in his face was heartbreaking every time I had to tell him no. I don't know what your problems is but I can tell you that my friend is a wonderful man; you missed out on one hell of a kid."

 

"You don't know anything," Senior defensively got up in Brad's face.

 

"I know enough," Brad sighed. "I know enough to say that you make me sick. My children are the most precious things in my life. Tony's their God Father and he's so good with them. Honestly, he should have children of his own but he's so scared of following your example that he's robbed himself of the joys of parenthood."

 

"Take this argument outside, gentleman." Rachel cautioned as she detected a slight change in Tony. "It's okay, Tony. They are going into the hallway. Brad is on your side; we're not going to let anyone hurt you. Rest, it's what you need right now."

 

Tony settled as soon as Rachel started to comb her fingers through his hair. The argument continued in the waiting room out of reach of Tony's ears.

 

"You can't be serious blaming me because Tony's single with no children?" DiNozzo questioned.

 

"No," Brad sighed. "I am blaming you for all the insecurities he feels because you were a piss poor excuse for a father. What kind of father leaves his child in a hotel room alone for two days? You weren't even in the damn state; you left him in Maui so you could go back to New York for a business deal. Would it have been so hard to pack his things and take him with you?"

 

"I was in a hurry," DiNozzo defended.

 

"You are making excuses," Brad snapped.

 

"He is full of excuses," Jimmy stepped up. "Agent Gibbs, do you know what the argument was about at Christmas? Do you know what happened that Tony felt he had to ask his father to leave?"

 

"Nope," Gibbs shook his head. "Tony never wanted to talk about it with me."

 

"That would be because you and Abby shoved his father down his throat without knowing the story. He brought Tony's neighbor into his apartment; Tony's sanctuary and had sex with her in Tony's bed." Jimmy turned an evil eye on Senior. "After he had explained to his father that he never even brings a date back to his place; it's his sacred ground."

 

"You what?" Gibbs got in Senior's face. "I defended you; forced Tony to mend fences with you. You have absolutely no respect for that man nor do you seem to have an ounce of give a shit."

 

"It all just sort of happened," Tony's father smiled. "One thing led to another..."

 

"And you led her to Tony's bed instead of across the hallway to her apartment," Jimmy snapped. "That's just sick."

 

"Beyond sick," Abby stepped up. "I defended you!"

 

"Abby, please." A.D. started to explain.

 

"Don't waste your breath," Ziva interjected. "Right now, I wouldn't even forgive you and I happen to be a fan of yours."

 

"Agent Gibbs?" Melissa called out as she stepped into the waiting room door. "We need you in Tony's room."

 

Gibbs went running down the hallway behind Melissa. As soon as he got inside the doorway, he saw the problem immediately. "Tony," Gibbs called out as he ran to his side. "Relax, it's okay. I'm right here. Just take it easy, son."

 

"Dr. Cranston got called away on an emergency," Melissa explained. "I thought he would be okay for a few minutes until you returned; I am sorry."

 

"That's good work, Tony." Gibbs called out as his agent settled down. "You had no way of knowing; I'll make sure that if I have to step out that Jimmy or Ducky step in."

 

"Jethro?" Jackie called softly. "Is he okay?"

 

"Yeah," Gibbs took a deep breath. "He's okay now."

 

"Would it be okay if I sat with him for a few minutes?" Jackie questioned. "I have a few things I need to say to him."

 

"I will be right outside the door," Gibbs explained. "You notice anything is wrong you call out to me."

 

"I will," Jackie promised. Turning to Tony, she sat down and took his hand in her own. "Gibbs is right outside the door, sweetheart. Don't you go getting upset, I won't let him get too far away. I just wanted to say thank you."

 

Jackie rubbed her hand gently over the side of Tony's face. "What you did was so brave; you didn't even think twice about it. I will never be able to express how much it means to me that you saved my life and Leon's life."

 

A slight squeeze of her hand brought Jackie's attention to Tony's hand. "Sweetheart, squeeze my hand again." The gentle squeeze made her heart soar. "Gibbs!"

 

Gibbs rushed to the bed. "What's wrong?"

 

"He squeezed my hand." Jackie's eyes filled with tears.

 

"Tony," Gibbs took the hand from Jackie's. "Squeeze my hand, son."

 

"Go get a doctor," Gibbs heart clenched. "That's good work, Tony."


	5. Chapter 5

"Agent Gibbs," Dr. Morton came out of the room from examining Tony. "He is responding; this is a very good turn of events. I want you to keep up what you have been doing."

"Is he going to survive?" Gibbs held his breath waiting for the answer.

"That is up to him," Dr. Morton turned to look back and his patient. "He's fighting hard, Gibbs. You keep him fighting and he will pull through. I'll be back in an hour or so to check on him again and to brief the doctor that is on tonight. Don't worry, I am leaving word with nursing to call me if I am needed."

"Thank you," Gibbs ran a hand over his face. "Thank you."

"Let's get you a cot," Dr. Morton moved toward a supply closet near Tony's room. "You need some rest too. I'm going to have the nurse bring in a pillow and some bedding. You decide which person is up to the task of keeping his father under control while you rest."

"Right now," Gibbs laughed. "I think any of them would take that on."

Gibbs sat up with Tony; he was concerned that something was going to happen and that he wouldn't be there for his agent. He fought sleep; he struggled to keep contact with Tony to let him know that he was still there.

"You look like hell," Tobias stated as he walked into the room with a white bag and a cup of coffee. "Eat this and then it's time for you to get some rest."

"Thanks," Gibbs took the coffee and the bag.

"You eat while I get this set up for you," Fornell pointed to the cot. "You will sleep, Jethro."

"Where's my dad?" Gibbs questioned.

"Vance put everyone up in the hotel across the street except Palmer, Ducky and some loud mouth that I didn't wait for introductions to." Fornell replied. "Abby said to call if you needed anything. The girls were going shopping for something for your boy."

"My boy," Gibbs repeated as he turned to study Tony's face. "He didn't even hesitate, Tobias. That asshole had the gun point at Vance's family and Tony threw himself in front of them; no thought for himself."

"You trained him well," Tobias commented as he put a reassuring hand on Gibbs' shoulder.

"I didn't teach him that," Gibbs shook his head. "That came from his mom; she taught him to be a generous and giving man. His father has no clue what kind of man his son even is."

"You do," Tobias said softly. "That's all that matters. Come on, it's time for you to get some rest. I'll sit with him while you rest. I brought a book to read to him."

"The Spy Who Came in from the Cold?" Gibbs laughed. "He'd probably actually like that."

"I know," Tobias defended himself jokingly. "I do pay attention, Jethro. Now get your ass over to that cot and sleep; I don't plan on reading to him all night. Kid wants to wake up and let me kick his ass at poker... that's a different story."

"You do remember what happened the last time we played poker with Tony?" Gibbs smiled.

"Yeah, I do." Tobias sat down hard in the chair. "I want a chance to win my damn money back."

Gibbs fell asleep to the sound of Tobias' voice as he started the book. He was not aware of anything until he felt someone gently shaking him hours later.

"Gibbs?" Abby said softly.

"Tony?" Gibbs sat up quickly.

"He's doing ok," Abby paused then handed her friend coffee and some breakfast. "I wanted you to eat this while it was hot."

"Thanks Abbs," Gibbs nodded as he stood. "Going to the head; you keep an eye on him."

"Abigail," Ducky greeted as he pushed Senior into the room. "Please take young Anthony's hand so he knows you are there. Do whatever it is you do to keep him calm and resting, please."

"Sure," Abby said softly as she intertwined her fingers with Tony's and began to sing softly in his ear.

"I want you to take a good look at Anthony," Ducky told Senior as he pulled back the sheet and blankets from their patient's body. "See those bandages? That is where bullets pierced his body. I want you to look here; see this scar? That is a bullet graze. How about this scar on his forehead? This is where he was shot at point blank range and fell slamming his head on the pavement. The killer had no way of knowing that the dear boy had a vest on; that saved his life." Ducky gently fixed the blankets back around Tony to keep him warm.

"Duck?" Gibbs questioned as he walked into the room. "What are you doing?"

"We're facing some hard truths, Jethro." Ducky explained.

"Junior was almost killed?" Senior looked from his son to Ducky. "Why wasn't I called?"

"Nobody ever knows how to get in touch with you," Ducky snapped. "The elusive Anthony DiNozzo Senior... never has time for his only child. Tony worked at NCIS for ten years before we even saw your face. Why would we believe that you would care enough to come?"

"You should have given me the chance," Senior snapped at Ducky.

"Tony gave you lots of chances," Gibbs interjected. "You blew them all."

Tony moaned.

"Hey," Gibbs rushed to his boy's side. "Take it easy, Tony."

"Son, I am here." Senior pushed Gibbs out of the way and took Tony's hand. "Open your eyes and look at me, son."

Gibbs pried Senior's hand off of Tony's arm and pushed him towards Ducky. Gently, placed his hand on the top of Tony's head. "Easy there," Gibbs said in Tony's ear. "I've got your six; just rest."

"Let him wake up," Senior yelled from the doorway.

"You take your time," Gibbs reassured. "I'll be here when you wake up, Tony."

"You have a lot of people pulling for you, Tony." Vance said from the doorway. "Get some rest now because I think with the amount of visitors you have waiting a turn that is going to be hard to come by."

"His father needs to be dealt with," Gibbs said softly. "Until Tony's strong enough to do it himself."

"I'll handle it," Vance replied with sharpness to his tone.

"Agent Gibbs? Director Vance?" Delores called from the doorway. "Would it be okay if I came in?"

"He would like that," Gibbs stepped out of the way as he watched the rather backwards woman step inside the room with a plush money in her hands.

"Hey there," Delores said softly as she arranged the toy under Tony's arm. "I remembered what you told me about your mom always bringing you a stuffed animal when you were sick and how you would cuddle with it. I know it is not the same but I don't want you to feel alone; you helped me stop feeling alone."

"He's going to love that gift," Gibbs reassured.

"He takes me to dinner every year on my birthday," Delores wiped a tear. "Since he drew my name in the secret Santa; he's ever missed a holiday. I even get roses at Valentine's day. He doesn't know that I know it's him but his cologne lingers in my office."

"Sounds like something he would do," Gibbs heart swelled with pride at how much Tony did for this lonely woman.

"He has to pull through," Delores wiped another tear. "I cannot imagine a world without him in it."

"We'll get him through," Gibbs put an arm around Delores and kissed her on the forehead. "I promise; we'll get him through."


	6. Chapter 6

Tony squeezed Delores' hand as if he was telling her that it was okay; he'd be back. Her face lit up like the sky on the Fourth of July. "He squeezed my hand," Delores' eyes filled with tears.

"He hears you," Gibbs said softly. "Would you like to read to him? Agent Fornell started reading him this book; you could pick up where he left off."

Delores' heart swelled as Gibbs handed her the book; this fierce team leader was going to trust her with his agent. Taking a deep breath, Delores sat down in the chair and began to read from the page that Fornell had marked.

Gibbs ate his breakfast while listening to Delores read. Tony was doing so well with the woman that Gibbs excused himself to get a shower and shave while she sat protectively at his side.

"When you wake up," Delores smiled fondly at Tony. "I hope you remember how much love you have been shown. Tony, you have made such a difference in so many lives."

Gibbs was just ready to enter the room to get something out of his bag when he heard the one sided conversation taking place.

"I looked in your file," Delores sighed. "No child should ever have to endure what you did. You are such a special person and I hope after this you will never question that. Director Vance is going to have a long talk with your father but don't you worry about anything because I can assure you that your father will only be listening. There is not one person at NCIS that cares about what your father has to say nor would we believe anything he did say. The man does not know the first thing about you; your family does."

Gibbs made a noise to let Delores know that he was walking into the room so she wouldn't be embarrassed. "Forgot my shaving kit." Jethro pointed to his bag. "I'm just two doors down on the right side so if you need me come get me; I will be listening for you."

"Okay," Delores nodded.

"We'll be fine," Jackie said as she walked in the door with a bag in her hand. "We have some work to do; go take your shower."

By the time Gibbs returned, Jackie and Delores had very gently shaved Tony's face and applied lotion to it. There was evidence of lip balm on his dried, cracked lip.

"We were careful," Jackie reassured. "Didn't get near the breathing tube; I promise."

"I know," Gibbs smiled at the loving gesture.

"I'm going to lotion his hands," Delores said softly. "He is always telling me how much he hate dry hands. Those gloves you use at the crime scene really dry them out. I have been keeping an extra bottle of lotion in my desk."  
"That's where he disappears to when we get back to NCIS," Gibbs laughed.

"You've got him spoiled, Delores."

Delores blushed; the woman was not used to the attention let alone praise bestowed upon her. "He's worth it." Delores smiled.

"Agent Gibbs," Dr. Morton walked into the room. "We'd like to take him to CT now; he'll be back in a little while. Go get some lunch; I suggest you take these lovely ladies with you for a bite."

Jackie and Delores took Gibbs to the cafeteria to make sure he got something to eat. "You know," Jackie teased. "I do believe that Tony should have his own fan club from what I've seen."

"Don't even think about it," Gibbs smirked. "We'll never hear the end of it."

"Where is Tony going to recover at?" Delores looked at Gibbs. "He's going to need care."

"He can come home with me," Gibbs said softly. "If he refuses then we'll put an air mattress in his bedroom and one in the living room to have two people at his apartment at all times; we'll rotate if we have to."

"I'd like to help out with him," Delores said softly. "He's been so kind to me."

"You will be top of the list," Gibbs reassured; he was certainly understanding why Tony had taken such a shining to the woman.

"I wonder how Leon is doing with is father?" Jackie sighed as she looked at the clock.

Anthony DiNozzo Sr certainly was not a stranger to NCIS. He smiled and waved to the now familiar faces as he was guided through the hallway by Director Vance. MTAC had been a room of mystery on his last visit but it also contained a bit of mystical magic; this was the place where he had reunited with his son.

"Why are we going in there?" AD asked as Vance opened the door.

"You will see," Vance grunted. "Agent McGee, Ms. Scuito, are we ready?"

"We are," the duo said in unison.

Images of strange faces started to float on the screens in MTAC. At times, there were autopsy photos showing a young person gone way before their time. In the midst of the grim photos were photos of Tony at various times in his career at NCIS.

"Stop there," Senior called out; wanting the pictures to stop swirling. "What is that? Why is my son's nose and lips blue?"

"Tony had the pneumonic plague." Tim explained. "The virus was part of a biological attack on NCIS; he could have died."

"The virus had a suicide gene to it," Abby explained. "However, if Tony had not been young and strong; he would not have survived. It was horrible watching him struggle to breathe; he was so sick."

Tim took the liberty of click to the next picture which was taken of Tony lying unconscious on the ground with blood on his head.

"Tony was shot at point blank range in the chest," Tim explained. "His vest saved his life."

The next picture that popped up was of Maddie Tyler and Gibbs on the dock with

Tony kneeling beside them. "Gibbs and that young woman were trapped in a car in the bottom of that river. Tony dove into the water and saved the young woman and when he turned around to find Gibbs wasn't there he dove back in.

Gibbs was trapped in the car so Tony had to free him and get his unconscious body to the surface. After he did, he did CPR on both of them; saving their lives."

"Those other faces?" Senior sat down as the autopsy photos came back up on the screen.

"These are cases that Tony has worked over the years. He helped bring their killers to justice allowing each and everyone of the families to find closure and answers." Vance explained. "We don't take our jobs lightly, Mr. DiNozzo."

"That's this building!" Senior stood and took a good look at the damaged NCIS building.

"May of last year," Vance swallowed hard. "We were blown up; your son and many other agents were trapped inside this building."

"He could have died," Senior took a deep breath.

"Each and every day that we strap on our guns and head out the door, we do it not knowing if we will be coming back home that night or even the very next day.

Each time I walk out of my apartment, I look around really quick to see what my family will have to deal with if I am killed in the line of duty." Tim's eyes filled with tears. "When I went to Tony's apartment with Jimmy to feed his fish and get a few things for him; I realized Tony does the very same thing. He keeps his place so neat and tidy for any one of us that would have to clean it out for him."

"We almost had to this time," Abby's eyes filled with tears. "This was too close."  
Senior's face drained of all color as he forced himself to move to a chair. "Junior really helped all those people?"

"Yes," Tim shook his head. "That is only a fraction of the people he's helped."

"Does he know about Baltimore?" Rachel Cranston walked down the incline into MTAC. "Did you know that Tony ran into a burning building to save two children?

He was only able to save one. That little girl that he had to leave behind to die in the flames haunts his dreams."

"He let a little girl die?" Senior's face flashed a moment of anger that soon turned to anguish as Abby explained.

"The little girl had been hiding," Abby explained. "Tony tried to get to her but the building was on fire and collapsing around him. He carried the little boy out to save him."

"Tony tried to go back in," Rachel explained. "He was stopped by an explosion which resulted in the building collapsing in on itself. Had he been in there two minutes longer he would have most likely been at the site of the explosion when it occurred."

"Tim," Abby called softly. "Put up the youth center pictures."

The next series of pictures showed a smiling Tony amongst a group of teenagers playing basketball. Four pictures in, Dr. Pitt started to appear in the pictures while shortly after that Gibbs, Palmer and McGee did also. "This is a youth center attached to a homeless shelter," Abby explained. "Tony has volunteered at here for years. I got curious one day and followed him. That's when I took the pictures. A couple weeks after that, I talked the guys into going with me so we could do a cook out for lunch and cake. This was the best birthday Tony's had in a long time."

Tim popped up a picture of Tony surrounded by his NCIS family, the youth center kids, and a few other familiar faces. There were presents, cake and what looked like a feast. "He was so happy not because of the presents but because those kids had such a great day and we shared it with him, them."

"Tony may act like a child from time to time," Ziva interjected as she joined them in MTAC. "He has a way of trying to lighten the mood so that this job doesn't leave us jaded. We see some horrific things. There are things that we deal with that no person should ever see let alone clean up after and investigate. It really can play with your mind."

"Tony is a very valuable agent to NCIS," Vance sighed. "I have never met another agent that is so stellar at undercover missions."

"He credits his mother for that," Rachel laughed. "He said her love of the movies and theater made his way to be an actor so being undercover is his way of acting."

"She loved the movies," Senior's eyes filled with tears. "I should have taken the time to go with her."

"You should have taken the time to go with them," Ducky corrected as he entered the room. "Anthony longed to have some sort of bond with you as a child but instead he was the inconvenience that you were strapped with after his mother died."

"I love my son," Senior corrected.

"When was the first time you ever told him that," Ziva said softly.

"What?" Senior's eyes narrowed as he looked at her. "The first time I ever told him?"

"It's a simple question," Vance snapped. "Do you remember the first time that you told your son you loved him? I tell my son every morning and every night; sometimes I tell him during the day too if I happen to have time to call home to check on them."

"I don't really remember," Senior's face showed his embarrassment but he quickly pasted on a fake smile. "I tell him so much that it is hard to remember the first time."

"You do?" Palmer walked into MTAC accompanied by Dorneget, who had been manning the door to let everyone in. "That's funny because when you showed up a couple years ago and Tony paid your hotel bill to save you from being embarrassed, that was the first time that he remembers you saying it. The next time you said it? It as right here in this room after you had slept with his neighbor in his bed."

"You what?" Vance was appalled by the revelation.

"We were attracted to one another," Senior shrugged. "One thing led to another and hormones took over."

"You are a sick bastard," Vance shook his head in disgust. "I don't think there is any hope for you."

"I would like to go back to the hospital and be with my son," Senior started towards the door.

"You're going to go to the hotel and get some rest," Ducky put a gentle hand on A.D.'s back. "After a good meal and some sleep; I'll take you back to the hospital myself."

"You're right," Senior smiled. "I'm of no use to Junior if I collapse from exhaustion."

Abby growled but kept silent while Ducky walked the elder DiNozzo out of MTAC. "What the hell is Ducky doing?"

Vance smirked. "Taking the man to solitary with his demons."

"Pretty clever if you ask me," Ziva commented. "I'm going to head to the hospital to check on Tony and make sure Gibbs gets a break."

"I'm going to head to Gibbs' house to get him another set of clothes," Abby sighed. "I'm going to stop and buy a coffee pot and some coffee too; he's going to need it."

Gibbs sat alone at Tony's bedside; the beeping of the machines his constant friend. "Damn it, Tony." Gibbs sighed. "My world is too quiet right now, kid. I wish you'd wake up." Scrubbing his hand over his face, Gibbs tried to pull himself together.

"Son?" Jackson stepped into the room. "Why don't you go ahead and tell him what's on your mind? I can see that something's eating at you."

"I've been hard on him for a while," Gibbs sighed. "He's going to end up like me; I don't want that for him."

"What part don't you want?" Jackson questioned.

"I don't want him bitter," Gibbs shrugged. "I don't want him alone."

"You haven't been alone in thirteen years," Jackson commented. "Not since that boy joined your team at NCIS; Abby is a very good source at filling in the gaps for the time I missed."

"No," Gibbs shook his head. "I guess I haven't. Well I hadn't been until I started pushing him away. I hurt him; I could see it in his face. Don't think I am much better than his father right now."

"I think you're wrong," Jackson smiled as he watched Tony's eyes flutter and his hand move until it bumped Gibbs' hand. "That boy knows you love him; he knows that everything he has in this world were gone in a blink of an eye.. you would still be there by his side."

"I would," Gibbs nodded and took Tony's hand in his own. "My team, my family... my kids."

"You're a good father, Leroy." Jackson smiled. "I have some amazing grandkids."

"Would you do me a favor?" Gibbs questioned his father.

"Sure, son." Jackson took a step closer to see what his boy needed.

"Would you call Abby and have her bring Tony's Ipod and docking thing from my house." Gibbs watched his boy for a moment. "I think his world is too quiet; it's not Tony."

Jackson started to walk from the room only to pause long enough to check on his son. "Talk to him LeRoy."

Gibbs stood and moved to the side of the bed where he placed a gentle kiss on Tony's temple. "You have to pull through this, Tony. I love you."


	7. Chapter 7

My deepest thanks to Psyche for all her help! She's the best! Torontogirl... You bring me such joy... Thank you sweetie for the amazing suggestion that is the turning point of the story!

 

Jackson started to walk from the room only to pause long enough to check on his son. "Talk to him LeRoy."

Gibbs stood and moved to the side of the bed where he placed a gentle kiss on Tony's temple. "You have to pull through this, Tony. I love you."

Gibbs was startled by the sound of the alarm coming from the ventilator.

"Agent Gibbs?" Dr. Morton questioned as he walked into the room. "What were you doing when the alarm sounded?"

"Talking to him," Gibbs said softly as he fought down the panic and fear.

A few adjustments to the machine and Dr. Morton smiled at the older man. "I suggest you keep that up because he's starting to take a few breaths on his own. This is a very good thing."

"That's a real good job, Tony." Gibbs praised as he raked calloused fingers over Tony's scalp. "Keep it up, son. You don't have to wake up yet; I know you have to be exhausted but keep fighting."

"Good," Dr. Morton commented. "Very good." Pulling the chair to where Gibbs was stationed, Dr. Morton very gently examined his patient.

"Tony?" Gibbs called out softly. "I need you to keep fighting hard; I know you are tired. I promise you can sleep as much as you want as soon as you get that tube out of your throat. Right now, I need to you make your way towards my voice. Damn it Tony; come on."

"He's taking more breaths," Dr. Morton reported as he made some adjustments to the machine.

~Hotel~

Ducky had managed to get Senior settled into the hotel; his mission to get the man thinking was well under way. By the time he managed to get Senior to his room, the man was in a state.

"Why do you think that Junior despises me so much?" Senior questioned.

"Perhaps the best answer to that is for you to reflect on what you actually know about your son," Ducky replied flatly.

"What do you mean?" Senior opened one of the bottles in the mini bar and downed it.

"Do you know what Anthony is allergic to?" Ducky kept his questions more general.

"He doesn't have any allergies," Senior sighed heavily.

"That is incorrect," Ducky responded. "Your son has several allergies and sensitiveness to several things."

"Surely you are mistaken," Senior tried to correct Ducky.

"I have complete medical knowledge of the lad," Ducky stood strong. "Jethro and I are his medical proxy. If Jethro were to be injured and unable to make decision on Anthony's behalf, the responsibility falls on me."

"What?" Senior's voice turned snarky. "I'm third?"

"Not even tenth," Ducky responded. "You have to understand something, Anthony has made a life for himself here; it's a life that he loves. You have not been in the picture for years; never someone he could count on. Anthony picked his family and we picked him; there is not one earthly thing that we would not do for that boy. Can you say the same?"

"I love my son," Senior defended.

"How do you define that love? I have no doubt that you feel an obligation to your son, a draw to him for the sake of monetary gain. To you, Anthony, that is love but to the rest of us that is a sign of a very pathetic man. A man that has given nothing to his son but instead took everything right down to the boy's soul." Ducky's voice contained a bite of bitterness to it.

"His soul?" Senior turned to glare at Ducky. "You think I took Junior's soul?"

"That's another thing. The young lad has a name, even though you gave him your own. He is Tony or Anthony. He has an identity of his own. He is not some extension of your ego," Ducky corrected. "Junior should be a small child that you have an unshakable bond with; a child that you have loved since the moment he was born. To you, Junior is just a word, it's a trophy that you flaunt when it suits your needs."

"Now you just wait a minute," Dinozzo Senior took a step towards Ducky; his form of intimidation.

"What am I waiting for? Some epiphany that you have had about Anthony?" Ducky stepped closer. "Tell me something Mr. DiNozzo, do you know anything about my friend, Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo?"

"That is not a fair question," Senior grabbed another drink. "Jun..Tony pushed me away years ago."

"It was not Tony that did the pushing," Ducky responded boldly before turning and heading to the hotel room door. "All the things about that young man that are good; he has himself to thank. All the insecurities and fears that he battles.. Well, he can most definitely lay those at your feet."

"Get out," Senior snapped.

"Sleep well," Ducky chuckled. "I am going to the hospital to check on Anthony and Jethro."

"I'd like to go with you," Senior started for the door with Ducky.

"You may accompany me but you will leave Anthony and Jethro alone," Ducky warned. "That boy has everything he needs as long as Jethro is by his side. You have underestimated that relationship, I dare say."

"Jun. Tony has a case of hero worship when it comes to Gibbs." Senior was so sure of himself.

By the time they made it to the hospital, Ducky was growing more and more infuriated with Senior. The elder DiNozzo had made several phone calls to business associates letting them know that his son had been shot in the line of duty defending the Director of a federal agency.

"Henry!" DiNozzo's voice was upbeat an indication that he was going to piss off Ducky even more. "I was calling to inquire about my son's will, he was shot while protecting the Director of NCIS."

"Anthony is not dead," Ducky mumbled. "Such a fool."

"Do you mind?" Senior was a bit indignant. "This is an important call."

"He did?" Senior sounded a bit shocked. "Can you tell me who the beneficiary is? You can't but it's not me."

Ducky mentally laughed at the dejection in the other man's voice; he was finding out that he was not a priority in his son's life.

"I would like to go back to the hotel," Senior's voice was a low whisper.

"I will take you there after I check on my boys," Ducky smiled as he pulled into the parking lot of the hospital.

Senior followed at a distance as they walked down the hallway to ICU. As soon as they entered through the doors, the sound of machine alarms sent Ducky running.

"Jethro?" Ducky called to his friend.

Gibbs was so focused on Tony that he didn't even break his concentration to acknowledge Ducky.

"Easy," Dr. Morton said softly. "On three... 1..2..3."

The tube was removed and oxygen placed over Tony's mouth and nose. Opening his eyes, Tony's heart monitor quickly picked up in tempo as he searched for something.

Senior moved to step into the room; he was needed at his son's side. Surely, the distressed look on his face meant that he was searching for him.

Gibbs stepped up to the side of the bed and gently took Tony's hand in his. As soon as their eyes locked, his heart rate started to regulate.

"I'll send in some ice chips for you to feed to him,' Dr. Morton said softly. "He needs to rest but his throat is going to be sore."

Nodding at the doc, Gibbs turned back to Tony. A gentle hand on the side of his boy's face to provide a gentle caress of reassurance; that was all Tony needed. Nuzzling into Gibbs' hand, Tony sighed heavily and allowed sleep to claim him; he was safe because Gibbs had his six.

Turning to look at Senior, Gibbs watched as the rage filled the other man's features. "I will take you back to the hotel now," Ducky said softly through tear filled eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

"Jethro?" Ducky called to his friend.

Gibbs was so focused on Tony that he didn't even break his concentration to acknowledge Ducky.

"Easy," Dr. Morton said softly. "On three... 1..2..3."

The tube was removed and oxygen placed over Tony's mouth and nose. Opening his eyes, Tony's heart monitor quickly picked up in tempo as he searched for something.

Senior moved to step into the room; he was needed at his son's side. Surely, the distressed look on his face meant that he was searching for him.

Gibbs stepped up to the side of the bed and gently took Tony's hand in his. As soon as their eyes locked, his heart rate started to regulate.

"I'll send in some ice chips for you to feed to him,' Dr. Morton said softly. "He needs to rest but his throat is going to be sore."

Nodding at the doc, Gibbs turned back to Tony. A gentle hand on the side of his boy's face to provide a gentle caress of reassurance; that was all Tony needed. Nuzzling into Gibbs' hand, Tony sighed heavily and allowed sleep to claim him; he was safe because Gibbs had his six.

Turning to look at Senior, Gibbs watched as the rage filled the other man's features. "I will take you back to the hotel now," Ducky said softly through tear filled eyes.

"Junior!" Senior pushed his way into the room. "Open your eyes and look at me son."

Tony's eyes flew open, his heart rate picking up as it did so. "Nooooooooooooooo," Tony shook his head and tried to scoot closer to Gibbs.

"I've got you," Gibbs reassured as he put a gentle hand to Tony's face and turned his head to look at him. "Focus on me, Tony. That's good work; real good. I am going to raise the head of the bed a little so you can have some ice chips, just relax. Ducky is going to make sure your father gets to the hotel safely and then to the airport. It's all okay."

"You can't keep me from my son," Senior started back towards Tony.

"We can," Vance moved to step between Senior and the bed. "Agents Dorneget and McGee will walk you out."

"Hi Tony," Delores walked into the room and blocked the view of Tony's father struggling against the agents.

"Dee," Tony's face lit up. "Okay?"

"I'm much better now that you are awake," Delores gently picked up Tony's hand. "After you get some more sleep, I am going to tell you about all the things that happened while you were unconscious. If you promise not to tell anyone, I will make you some chicken & dumplings and those brownies that you like. You have to keep it a secret though; you have some nurses that scare the daylights out of me."

"Feed Boss too," Tony's words were deliberate; his exhaustion evident even in his voice.

"I will," Delores winked at Tony. "You know that he will be ruined after this, right? Just like you! I have to make Tony my chicken & dumplings every couple months, he craves them."

"Sounds to me like you have him spoiled," Gibbs chuckled. "May not be a bad thing."

"He gone?" Tony questioned as Gibbs fed him the ice chips.

"Yeah," Gibbs nodded. "He's gone."

"You just worry about getting better," Vance moved to the foot of the bed. "Jackie is going to be thrilled that you are awake. She's been here a lot."

"Read to me," Tony concentrated hard trying to place the voices. "National Geographics."

"That's right," Vance laughed. "She is going to smother you and mother you. I hope you are ready for that."

"Bring it on," Tony grinned his body pulling his towards sleep.

"Rest," Gibbs whispered as he ran an ice chip over Tony's lips. "It's what you need right now."

"I am going to start cooking," Delores leaned over and kissed Tony's cheek. "Get some sleep and keep Agent Gibbs out of trouble; you really have to watch him."

Tony's face lit up with a smile at the friendly banter and the kiss that his friend had given him. It wasn't long after she stepped from the room that he relaxed and allowed sleep to claim him.

"You watch out for him," Vance said softly. Walking out the door, Vance couldn't hide a smile when he found Agents McGee and Dorneget standing on opposite sides of the door to protect their injured colleague; friend. "Gentlemen," Vance nodded with pride as he walked out into the hallway. "Good work."

Tim moved to stand in the doorway as Senior approached. "You are not going in there." Dorneget moved closer to McGee's side.

"Agent McGee has warned you once," Dorneget stood tall as he spoke. "If you do not leave, I will arrest you."

"On what charges," Senior snapped.

"Disturbing the peace," Dorneget stepped closer to Senior. "I will also add an obstruction of justice charge."

"Obstruction of justice?" Senior laughed.

"Obstruction of justice is defined as A criminal offense that involves interference, through words or actions, with the proper operations of a court or officers of the court." McGee quoted the law.

"We are officers of the court," Ziva stepped up to assist her partner. "If you do not leave, you are obstructing the protection of a key witness in the attempted assignation of the Director of NCIS."

"Tim," Gibbs stepped up to the doorway. "Tony wants to see him."

"If you will excuse me, my son needs me." Senior paraded past the agents.

Tim and Ned turned to stand facing the room; they both knew better than to think this was going to be a tear filled family reunion.

"Junior," Anthony stepped up to Tony's bed.

"Go home," Tony growled at his dad. "Go home."

"You need me," Senior moved to sit on Tony's bed.

"Stay back," Tony spat. "Need my family; go home."

"I'm your family," Senior moved back towards the bed.

"Actually," Abby pushed past McGee and Dorneget. "That would be us; we have been for a very long time. You can go now; we will take care of our boy. Just like we have always done when you elected to be the absentee father, we will love him always not just when it is convenient."

"Let's go," Ducky latched onto the elder Senior's elbow and pulled him from the room. "Anthony is in best of company; we will look after our dear boy. You can go back to whatever rock it was you crawled out from under, Anthony Senior. You are not wanted or needed here. It was an error in judgment that had us reach out to you when you son was on death's door. You can rest assured it will never happen again."

Anthony Senior was stunned; too stunned for words. There would be no atoning for the sins of the father; some things in life were just unforgivable.

"Boss?" Tony reached for Gibbs. "Okay again?"

"Yeah," Gibbs nodded with tear filled eyes. "We are okay again. That will never happen again, I can promise you that; you are now and always will be mine."

"Ours," Abby corrected.

"Ours," Gibbs nodded.

Sometimes... some things in life are forgivable. Leroy Jethro Gibbs watched out the window of Tony's hotel room silently thanking the greater power that he had been able to atone for his sins.. the sins of a broken hearted father.


End file.
